Reward
by Freakygirl340
Summary: I thought Kurt was strangely proficient in the use of the wheelchair, so here is a possible explanation, and Kurt gets a chance he'd thought had passed him by.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show nor anything else belonging to Fox. I make no profit from this work of fiction  
_

Will Schuester interrupted the groups chatting, certain that he had heard Kurt complaining about his nails, to speak to them about the performance they'd just given.

" Great job guys, really, you've all worked so hard on this one."

The members of New Directions beamed at the praise, riding high on the feeling they all got from performing, relishing the one thing they all had in common, this love of music that allowed them to give each other a chance to be friends. Will Schuester surveyed his glee kids, proud of each of them for being able to understand just what it was he wanted them to gain out of this latest assignment.

Will had made each of them spend three hours a day in a wheelchair this past week, so that they could gain some perspective- and it was evident that they now had more respect and admiration for Artie. He'd kept a close eye on them, seeing how they each adapted and coped with their newfound limitations, and no one had surprised him more than Kurt Hummel. Admittedly a high maintenance individual (not so much as Rachel, but still), he'd not once complained and had adapted so effortlessly, rising to each challenged the wheelchair posed wihth grace and dignity, that were it not for the primly crossed legs, you could easily believe he was truly handicapped. Will felt that Kurt didn't receive enough praise, and considering that he'd lost in the diva off yesterday, missing the high F that Will knew he could have hit had his nerves not gotten the better of him, he decided Kurt deserved a reward.

"I've been monitoring your progress throughout this week, and considering the dedication I've seen from one of you towards mastering the task I set, despite having other things to focus on, I have decided to reward them. Congratulations, Kurt, I know you've worked hard, so you get to sing a song of your choice to the rest of the group-whenever you want, whatever you want to sing." Kurt looked shocked, and a pleased flush came to his face as the group applauded him, before he looked sheepish.

", while I appreciate the thought, I can't accept; I've a bit of an advantage over the others."

"What do you mean by that Kurt?" Artie asked, his tone rather sharp. Kurt looked uncomfortable, before he rose from his wheelchair and walked to stand in front of Artie. He pulled his shirt up out of his pants, so that it bared his lower stomach, turning slightly to the left, so that his right hip was tilted towards Artie.

Everyone was looking on in interest, each one as curious as the other about what Kurt was doing, although a few of them spared a moment to think Kurt's stomach was more muscular than they'd expected.

However from his position Artie could see what the others could not; a faded silvery scar, clearly surgical, ran from the top of his hip and continues past the waistband of Kurts' pants. The others were far from enlightened.

"What is it Kurt?" queried

"Yeah, what are you looking at Artie?" this came from Mike.

"Kurt, you been holding out on me?" asked Mercedes, looking both curios and slighted at the same time. Kurt swept his gaze over those gathered, took a fortifying breath and proceeded to explain.

"I was showing him my scar. When I was six, I had a really bad accident, I was hit by a car as I was crossing the street. It was speeding, and ran the light, it hit me full on my right side. My hip was badly broken, like, in two pieces broken. It had to be surgically repaired, with temporary pins to keep the correct shape, and I had to spend an initial 7 months in a wheelchair. Then I spent a further three using both the chair and crutches." Kurt dropped his shirt, and tucked it back in.  
"So, there you have it. I was already well versed in the manuvering of a wheelchair before this task, so I hardly think I deserve a reward." Kurt finished, and though his usual look of haughty arrogance was firmly in place, there was a look in his eyes that spoke of the pain the memory brought him. He retook his seat, and the group was silent as they digested this new information, adding it to memory, knowing it was another piece of the puzzle that made up Kurt Hummel.

Artie could see the others were at a loss for words, so he spoke up.

"I suspected something like that actually." Kurt raised a brow sceptically. " I too noticed your proficiency with the chair, but even before that, sometimes when you would look at me, there would be something in your expression, I couldn't place it before, but now I know. You empathise with my situation." Kurt met Artie's eyes and they shared a look of understanding, sympathy and mutual experience.

"Yes" Kurt answered simply.

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat, and everyone's attention turned back to him.

"Be that as it may, you still showed remarkable dedication to perfecting the routine, and helping the others with it, so my offer stands."

Kurt looked contemplative, then hesitant, before his expression became resolved.

"I want to sing Defying Gravity."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show or anything else belonging to Fox_

I make no profit from this work of fiction

There were shocked and deliberative looks amongst the group, and started to speak, "Kurt, I-" but before he could continue Kurt interjected.

"I know that Rachel has the solo, she did win, but I'd appreciate this chance to sing it. Please." He directed this last part to both Will and Rachel. They could see Kurt really meant what he was saying, and that he wanted it badly, so after directing a searching look at Rachel, to which she nodded, turned to Kurt.

"Okay Kurt, let's hear it." Kurt exhaled heavily, everyone wheeled themselves to form two lines, and took Kurt's chair, which he'd vacated in favour of standing before them. Kurt smiled a true smile, before launching into the first verse of the song as Tinkles played the piano accompaniment.

His voice was filled with passion, strong and cleat, and so pitch perfect that everyone present was stunned into silence, in awe of how the talented singers voice filled the auditorium. Kurt had his eyes closed, singing the song for himself as much as the others. He felt such overwhelming joy as he sang; this song had always spoken to him, the lyrics seeming to have been written for him, they fit him so perfectly. None could deny the passion with which Kurt sang, nor how well he was performing the song. Many of the audience were deeply moved by the sound of his voice, and wished they could hear it more often, for the song that they'd heard both he and Rachel sing before had seemed to take a new meaning as Kurt sang it now.

But the audience was getting anxious, for the big note was coming up, and none of them could bear to hear him miss it a second time. The music seemed to swell along with the boy, as a rapturous expression overcame his face, whilst his voice rang out, hitting the high F so strongly, so perfectly on that note, that Mercedes and Tina leapt to their feet, hugging each other proudly at Kurt's achievement. Artie and Mike exchanged high-fives and the rest of the group was floored by the overwhelming emotion the countertenors' singing had evoked in them. Will and Rachel both had tears on their cheeks as Kurt sang out his very soul.

Distantly, Kurt registered these reactions, but he was flying high on a wave of accomplishment and pride, that it didn't matter that he'd not gotten the solo, because no one could take this moment away from him, no one could judge it. This, this moment, this feeling right now, this was what he'd wanted, the chance to sing this song to the best of his ability to a captive audience. As the final notes rang out through the auditorium, everyone sprang to their feet, and rushed Kurt, congratulating him, clapping him on the back and praising his performance. He smiled gratefully at them, feeling so elated, when Rachel stood in front of him, the tears still sparkling on her cheeks.

"That was beautiful, Kurt. It was incredible you are an extremely talented countertenor. I take back what I said about the judges at sectionals, I think they'd be blown away if we sang this as a duet." Kurt was dumbfounded; was Rachel Berry offering up one of her solos to share with him? Surely not.

"Rachel, I said before, you have the solo, just wanted to sing it right," but here cut him off.

"I agree with Rachel, Kurt, you guys would be amazing singing this together, the judges would be mesmerised. However I do think we should save this one for regionals; it'll be our ace in the hole."

"I…thank you . Rachel I would love to duet with you." Everyone beamed happily at the thought of winning regionals, and after hearing that performance they felt confident that they could win.

As the group chattered happily to one another, checked his watch, and was stunned to see that it was 5:15; definitely time to go home. He clapped hi hands together for attention. "Right guy's time to call it a day. Go home, I'll see you on Monday." Everyone collected their belongings and after making a neat line of their wheelchairs, made their way towards the exit, all still riding the performing high, eager for another day together on Monday, doing what they loved.


End file.
